1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to platforms operable to hold normally-open or normally closed switches in a fixed orientation in an electric circuit for activation of a selected switch by application of a force onto the switch by a portion of a human body.
2. State of the Art
Platforms of the type holding normally-open switches in a fixed arrangement for activation of a selected switch by placements of a user's foot are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,227,968 and 6,410,835 to Suzuki et al. Such platforms are used commercially in a competitive game format, and may be characterized as dance platforms. A dance platform includes nine tiles that are approximately 11 inches square; arranged in three rows of three tiles each, in a tic-tac-toe type pattern. Each tile represents a place for a user, or platform operator, to stand. Indicia, such as arrows, are displayed on certain tiles. The operator of such a dance platform tries to stand on indicia in accordance with instructions visible on an associated video display. The video display is mounted for viewing by the platform operator. In a competitive arrangement, a pair of dance platforms are disposed in side-by-side harmony so that a pair of users can see the video display at the same time. An output caused by switch activation is provided from each platform as feedback to a controller operable to evaluate a user's performance.
In one commercial arrangement providing competitive dance platforms operable as a game, the platforms are disposed in association with a video display and controller substantially as a single unitary structure in an arcade setting. Such an arrangement provides a measure of theft resistance to individual components of the system, but consequently reduces portability of the system.
Software has been commercially developed for use with commercially available game consoles or controllers, such as the Sony PlayStation II and Microsoft Xbox, for individual use in a home environment. Portable dance platforms configured to interface with such game controllers to replicate an arcade gaming experience are commercially available from several sources. It is believed that a manufacturing Company located in China is distributing dance platforms through a plurality of business names, including My-My Box; Red Octane; and Buynshop.
Commercially available dance platforms include types that may be either rigid or roll-up. Rigid platforms may be characterized as including structure operable to maintain their planar shape, and to hold their switches in a fixed relative orientation. Typically, switch elements of such platforms are mounted on a substrate made from wood. Rigid platforms tend to be heavier, which reduces ease of transportability. Switches of certain rigid platforms include a plexiglass plastic tile, which carries a sheet of electrically conductive foil, suspended over a copper coil element. The tile is suspended about its perimeter by a rim of open cell foam adapted to bias the tile (and its conductive foil) apart from the copper coil. When a user steps on the tile, the foil is displaced into bridging contact across positive and negative terminals of the copper coil element. Unfortunately, the foil often flakes off, leaving a bridge on the copper coil, and results in a “stuck button”. The plexiglass plastic tiles also tend to break under extended use of the platform. Furthermore, the open cell foam wears out over time, resulting in a “stuck button” or a button that can misfire or send a false signal.
Platforms of the roll-up type tend to be light in weight, and by rolling up, can easily be transported and stored in a reduced-size volume. Companies selling roll-up type platforms include: Naki International, having a place of business at 5101 Commerce Drive, Baldwin Park, Calif. 91706; Mad Cats, having a place of business at 7480 Mission Valley Road, Suite 101, San Diego, Calif. 92018; and Pelican, having a place of business at 181840 East 27th Street, Vernon, Calif. 90058.
Roll-up platforms typically include a pair of electrically conductive film elements spaced apart by a thin (perhaps ¼ inch) layer of perforated open cell foam. Such platforms tend to be more delicate, and typically are operated without shoes on a user's feet. When a user steps on a switch portion of such a platform, the conductive elements make contact at perforation locations under the user's foot. Unfortunately, the open cell foam wears out under repeated use, causing false signals. The conductive film elements also wear out, flake apart, and can cause misfire signals. Certain competitive moves cannot be performed on a roll-up platform, because the platform cannot maintain a planar shape under certain user movements. In fact, operating a roll-up platform at an advanced level of play can cause the foam and switch elements to migrate or move with respect to an opaque covering. Consequently, a user stepping on a valid switch location may inadvertently cause a signal from a neighbor switch that has migrated.
It is important to a user of a platform for that platform to be accurate, so that no false signals are sent to a controller. Switches in a platform desirably are responsive to a user's contact, fast acting, and reliably and repeatably activated by a user properly engaging a switch portion of the platform. Preferred dance platforms provide a “feel” to a user in harmony with the “feel” of an arcade game sold in the United States by the Konami Arcade Division since 2001 and known by the name “Dance Dance Revolution” or DDR.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a switch carrying platform operable in various physical therapies. A further advance would provide a portable platform having a responsive “feel” and reliable normally-open switch action. An additional advance would provide a dance platform causing a reduced repetitive stress impact on a user. A further advance would provide structure to resist injury to a user arising from the user stepping onto an edge portion of the platform. Another advance would provide structure to couple a pair of platforms in a side-by-side arrangement for competitive operation of the pair of platforms while operators of the platforms make reference to a single video display. A still further advance would provide a reduced-cost practice platform. Yet another advance would provide a system for obtaining exercise in a group setting. A still further advance would provide a platform and a theft resistant arrangement for an associated controller.